cookieclickerfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Upgrades
Upgrades Le système''' d''''upgrades est un mécanisme de jeu introduit dans la version 1.0. Il consiste en un grand nombre d'améliorations aux divers effets (généralement un boost à votre total de Cookies par Secondes (CpS) que l'on peut débloquer contre des cookies. L'effet des améliorations dure jusqu'à votre prochaine remise à zéro ("reset"). Il existe aujourd'hui 387 Upgrades. Upgrades pour chaque bâtiment Le curseur : }|CursorUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:left" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icône ! scope="col" width="18%" Nom ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantité de bâtiment nécessaire ! scope="col" Prix (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Reinforced index finger colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 100 La souris gagne +1 cookie par clique. Le curseur gagne +0.1 CpS de base. "prod prod" 0 - Carpal tunnel prevention cream 400 La souris et le curseur sont 2x plus efficaces. "it... it hurts to click..." 1 - Ambidextrous 10 10,000 La souris et le curseur sont 2x plus efficaces. "Look ma, both hands!" 2 - Thousand fingers 20 500,000 La souris et le curseur gagnent +0.1 cookies pour chaque objet possédé n'étant pas une amélioration du curseur. "clickity" 3 - Million fingers 40 50,000,000 La souris et le curseur gagnent +0.5 cookies pour chaque objet possédé n'étant pas une amélioration du curseur. "clickityclickity" 4 - Billion fingers 80 500,000,000 La souris et le curseur gagnent +2 cookies pour chaque objet possédé n'étant pas une amélioration du curseur. "clickityclickityclickity" 5 - Trillion fingers 120 5,000,000,000 La souris et le curseur gagnent +10 cookies pour chaque objet possédé n'étant pas une amélioration du curseur. "clickityclickityclickityclickity" 6 - Quadrillion fingers 160 50,000,000,000 La souris et le curseur gagnent +20 cookies pour chaque objet possédé n'étant pas une amélioration du curseur. "clickityclickityclickityclickityclick" 43 - Quintillion fingers 200 50,000,000,000,000 La souris et le curseur gagnent +100 cookies pour chaque objet possédé n'étant pas une amélioration du curseur. "man, just go click click click click click, it’s real easy, man." 82 - Sextillion fingers 240 500,000,000,000,000 La souris et le curseur gagnent +200 cookies pour chaque objet possédé n'étant pas une amélioration du curseur. "sometimes things just click" 109 } }} *A noté que Carpal tunnel prevention cream et Ambidextrous '''sont uniquement cumulables avec '''Reinforced index finger. Toutes les autres upgrades ne sont pas affectés par le multiplicateur. Les grands-mères : }|GrandmaUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icône ! scope="col" width="18%" Nom ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantité de bâtiment nécessaire ! scope="col" Prix (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Forwards from grandma colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 1,000 Les grands-mères gagnent +0.3 CpS de base. "RE:RE:thought you'd get a kick out of this ;))" 7 - Steel-plated rolling pins 10,000 Les grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "Just what you kneaded." 8 - Lubricated dentures 10 100,000 Les grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "squish" 9 - Prune juice 50 5,000,000 GLes grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "Gets me going." 44 - Double-thick glasses 100 100,000,000 Les grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "Oh... so THAT's what I've been baking." 110 - Farmer grandmas 15 fermes 50,000 Les grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "A nice farmer to grow more cookies." 57 - Worker grandmas 15 usines 300,000 Les grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "A nice worker to manufacture more cookies." 58 - Miner grandmas 15 mines 1,000,000 Les grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "A nice miner to dig more cookies." 59 - Cosmic grandmas 15 expeditions 4,000,000 Les grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "A nice thing to... uh... cookies." 60 - Transmuted grandmas 15 lab. d'alchimie 20,000,000 Les grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "A nice golden grandma to convert into more cookies." 61 - Altered grandmas 15 portails 166,666,600 Les grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "a NiCe GrAnDmA tO bA##########" 62 - Grandmas' grandmas 15 machines temporelles 12,345,678,900 Les grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "A nice grandma's nice grandma to bake double the cookies." 63 - Antigrandmas 15 Condensateurs d'antimatière 399,999,999,900 Les grands-mères sont 2x plus efficaces. "A mean antigrandma to vomit more cookies. (Do not put in contact with normal grandmas; loss of matter may occur.)" 103 } }} La ferme : }|FarmUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icône ! scope="col" width="18%" Nom ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantité de bâtiment nécessaire ! scope="col" Prix (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Cheap hoes colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 5,000 Les fermes gagnent '+1''' CpS de base. "Rake in the dough!" 10 - Fertilizer 50,000 Les fermes sont 2x plus efficaces. "It's chocolate, I swear." 11 - Cookie trees 10 500,000 Les fermes sont 2x plus efficaces. "A relative of the breadfruit." 12 - Genetically-modified cookies 50 25,000,000 Les fermes sont 2x plus efficaces. "All-natural mutations." 45 - Gingerbread scarecrows 100 500,000,000 Les fermes sont 2x plus efficaces. "Staring at your crops with mischievous glee." 111 } }} L'usine : }|FactoryUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icône ! scope="col" width="18%" Nom ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantité de bâtiment nécessaire ! scope="col" Prix (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Sturdier conveyor belts colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 30,000 Les usines gangnent +4 CpS de base. "You're going places." 13 - Child labor 300,000 Les usines sont 2x plus efficaces. "Cheaper, healthier workforce." 14 - Sweatshop 10 3,000,000 Les usines sont 2x plus efficaces. "Slackers will be terminated." 15 - Radium reactors 50 150,000,000 Les usines sont 2x plus efficaces. "Gives your cookies a healthy glow." 46 - Recombobulators 100 3,000,000,000 Les usines sont 2x plus efficaces. "A major part of cookie recombobulation." 112 } }} La mine : }|MineUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icône ! scope="col" width="18%" Nom ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantité de bâtiment nécessaire ! scope="col" Prix (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Sugar gas colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 100,000 Les mines gagnent +10 CpS de base. "A cheap, volatile gas, found in the depths of some chocolate caves." 16 - Megadrill 1,000,000 Les mines sont 2x plus efficaces. "You're in deep." 17 - Ultradrill 10 10,000,000 Les mines sont 2x plus efficaces. "Finally caved in?" 18 - Ultimadrill 50 500,000,000 Les mines sont 2x plus efficaces. "Pierce the heavens, etc." 47 - H-bomb mining 100 10,000,000,000 Les mines sont 2x plus efficaces. "Questionable efficiency, but spectacular nonetheless." 113 } }} L'expédition : }|ShipmentUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icône ! scope="col" width="18%" Nom ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantité de bâtiment nécessaire ! scope="col" Prix (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Vanilla nebulae colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 400,000 Les expéditions gagnet +30 Cps de base. "If you removed your space helmet, you could probably smell it! (Note: don't do that.)" 19 - Wormholes 4,000,000 Les expéditions sont 2x plus efficaces. "By using these as shortcuts, your ships can travel much faster." 20 - Frequent flyer 10 40,000,000 Les expéditions sont 2x plus efficaces. "Come back soon!" 21 - Warp drive 50 2,000,000,000 Les expéditions sont 2x plus efficaces. "To boldly bake." 48 - Chocolate monoliths 100 40,000,000,000 Les expéditions sont 2x plus efficaces. "My god. It's full of chocolate bars." 114 } }} Laboratoire d'alchimie : }|LabUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icône ! scope="col" width="18%" Nom ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantité de bâtiment nécessaire ! scope="col" Prix (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Antimony colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 2,000,000 Les Lab. d'alchimie gagnent +100 CpS de base. "Actually worth a lot of mony." 22 - Essence of dough 20,000,000 Les Lab. d'alchimie sont 2x plus efficaces. "Extracted through the 5 ancient steps of alchemical baking." 23 - True chocolate 10 200,000,000 Les Lab. d'alchimie sont 2x plus efficaces. "The purest form of cacao." 24 - Ambrosia 50 10,000,000,000 Les Lab. d'alchimie sont 2x plus efficaces. "Adding this to the cookie mix is sure to make them even more addictive! Perhaps dangerously so. Let's hope you can keep selling these legally." 49 - Aqua crustulae 100 200,000,000,000 Les Lab. d'alchimie sont 2x plus efficaces. "Careful with the dosing - one drop too much and you get muffins. And nobody likes muffins." 115 } }} Le portail : }|PortalUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icône ! scope="col" width="18%" Nom ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantité de bâtiment nécessaire ! scope="col" Prix (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Ancient tablet colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 16,666,660 Les portails gagnent +1666 CpS de base. "A strange slab of peanut brittle, holding an ancient cookie recipe. Neat!" 25 - Insane oatling workers 166,666,600 Les portails sont 2x plus efficaces. "ARISE, MY MINIONS!" 26 - Soul bond 10 1,666,666,000 Les portails sont 2x plus efficaces. "So I just sign up and get more cookies? Sure, whatever!" 27 - Sanity dance 50 83,333,300,000 Les portails sont 2x plus efficaces. "We can change if we want to. We can leave our brains behind." 50 - Brane transplant 100 1,666,666,000,000 Les portails sont 2x plus efficaces. "This refers to the practice of merging higher dimensional universes, or "branes", with our own, in order to facilitate transit (and harvesting of precious cookie dough)." 116 } }} La machine temporelle : }|TimeUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icône ! scope="col" width="18%" Nom ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantité de bâtiment nécessaire ! scope="col" Prix (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Flux capacitors colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 1,234,567,890 Les machines temporelles gagnent +9876 CpS de base. "Bake to the future." 28 - Time paradox resolver 9,876,543,210 Les machines temporelles sont 2x plus efficaces. "No more fooling around with your own grandmother!" 29 - Quantum conundrum 10 98,765,456,789 Les machines temporelles sont 2x plus efficaces. "There is only one constant, and that is universal uncertainty. Or is it?" 30 - Causality enforcer 50 1,234,567,890,000 Les machines temporelles sont 2x plus efficaces. "What happened, happened." 51 - Yestermorrow comparators 100 123,456,789,000,000 Les machines temporelles sont 2x plus efficaces. "Fortnights into milleniums." 117 } }} Le condensateur d'antimatière : }|AntimatterUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icône ! scope="col" width="18%" Nom ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantité de bâtiment nécessaire ! scope="col" Prix (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Sugar bosons colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 39,999,999,990 Les condensateurs d'antimatière gagnent +99,999 base CpS. "Sweet firm bosons" 99 - String theory 399,999,999,900 Les condensateurs d'antimatière sont 2x plus efficaces. "Reveals new insight about the true meaning of baking cookies (and, as a bonus, the structure of the universe)." 100 - Large macaron collider 10 3,999,999,999,000 Les condensateurs d'antimatière sont 2x plus efficaces. "How singular!" 101 - Big bang bake 50 199,999,999,950,000 Les condensateurs d'antimatière sont 2x plus efficaces. "And that's how it all began." 102 - Reverse cyclotrons 100 3,999,999,999,000,000 Les condensateurs d'antimatière sont 2x plus efficaces. "These can uncollision particles and unspin atoms. For... uh... better flavor, and stuff." 118 } }} Le prisme Catégorie:Cookie-aide